At Least Outloud
by Athena Goddess of the Wise
Summary: "At least, outloud, I won't say I'm in, love." Because she wasn't. She was just deep in like. Right? One-sided Jayna/Slight Jasper/Song-fic. Jasper lovers flames shall be used to fuel the fire I'm making smores with. If you review I'll share!


She had lied. She told Percy that he wasn't special. They were friends. Sure, they were almost more. But almost only counted in horse-shoes, and this was war.

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
>I guess I've already won that<br>No man is worth the aggravation  
>that's ancient history-been there, done that! <em>

The second she saw the pretty little daughter of Aphrodite with Jason, she knew she had lost. Piper was perfect – so perfect Reyna couldn't hate her. Oh, sure, she disliked her, but she disliked a lot of people. And it was Reyna's fault, her own rotton decision, that she and Jason weren't like Percy and Annabeth.

_(Who____do____you____think____you're____kidding'?____  
>He's<span>____the____earth____and____heaven____to____you____  
>Try<span>____to____keep____it____hidden____  
>Honey,<span>____we____can____see____right____through____you____  
>Girl,<span>____ya____can't____conceal____it____  
>We<span>____know____how____ya____feel____and____  
>Who<span>____you're____thinking____of)_

Besides, it wasn't like she loved him, or anything, right?

_No__chance,__no__way__  
>I<em>_won't__say__it,__no,__no__  
><em>_(You____swoon,____you____sigh____  
>Why<span>____deny____it,____uh-oh__)__  
>It's<em>_too__cliché  
>I<em>_won't__say__I'm__in__love_

Imagine what Octavian would say if she did love Jason.

"Look at our Praetor, like a lovesick puppy! How is she fit to lead?"

Yeah, no.

Besides, cliché much? It would be just like every other pair of praetors, and Reyna wasn't one for following.

_I__thought__my__heart__had__learned__its__lesson__  
>It<em>_feels__so__good__when__you__start__out__  
>My<em>_head__is__screaming,__get__a__grip,__girl__  
>Unless<em>_you're__dying__to__cry__your__heart__out__  
>Oh<em>

So yeah, she didn't like him. That's why she was shirking her praetor duties and crying in her barracks. Yup, she totally didn't like him.

_(You____keep____on____denyin'____  
>Who<span>____you____are____and____how____you're____feelin'____  
>Baby,<span>____we're____not____buyin'____  
>Hon,<span>____we____saw____ya____hit____the____ceilin'____  
>Face<span>____it____like____a____grown-up____  
>When<span>____ya____gonna____own____up____  
>That<span>____you____got,____got,____got____it____bad?)__  
>Whoa<em>

Dang, she had it bad.

_No__chance,__no__way__  
>I<em>_won't__say__it,__no,__no__  
><em>_(Give____up,____give____in____  
>Check<span>____the____grin-you're____in____love)__  
>This<em>_scene__won't__play__  
>I<em>_won't__say__I'm__in__love__  
><em>_(You're____doin'____flips____  
>Read<span>____our____lips:____you're____in____love)_

She was deep in _like_, (cause there was no way she was in love.)

_You're__way__off__base__  
>I<em>_won't__say__it__  
>Get<em>_off__my__case__  
>I<em>_won't__say__it__  
><em>_(Girl,____don't____be____proud____  
>It's<span>____O.K.____you're____in____love)_

She sighed. Who was she kidding? Not herself, that's for sure.

It was that moment she thought of a line from one of the few Disney movies she had ever seen (she hadn't exactly had a _normal_ childhood). It pretty much summed up her situation very well.

Quietly, she whispered to herself:

_"__Oh,__  
>At<em>_least,__out__loud,__  
>I<em>_won't__say__I'm__in,__love.__"_

**So this is a commonly used song in PJO fanfiction. I like to tell myself that mine is a bit more original, because I used Reyna instead of Piper or Annabeth or Katie. It's probably not.**

**This song kinda works for Reyna, cause Reyna's kind like Meg, and Jason's a son of Zeus/Jupiter.**

**HERCULES is a weird show. I like(d?) it, but it is SOOOOOO inaccurate! For one, how come Hercules is known by his roman name and yet the Gods are Greek? How come Hera is his mom? And why is Chiron replaced with an over weight satyr?**


End file.
